The present invention relates to an improved protective coating composition which is useful in passivating a metallic substrate. More specifically, the invention relates to an aqueous temporary protective coating composition comprising an addition polymer and a wax, said composition is useful as a mill passivating composition characterized in that it is easily removable from the substrate.